Spider-Wolffe 78
Spider-Wolffe_78 is one of the many players of the Ambush Games. He is notable for creating the The Ambush Games Wiki you are reading right now as well as installing the name "Ambush Games" He has hosted five games, won six, and made two LEGO series. History Playing Spider-Wolffe_78 first joined the Games during The second game, Hunting the Hunters. He played as Weequay pirate, Turk Falso. This was Spider-Wolffe's worst game. After seeing evidence against GammaSiera, a fellow weequay, Spider led a vote against him. Unfortunately, he was not able to get the majority. In revenge, Spider's character was killed in the night. However, had SW not died, Gamma most likely would not have been voted off. He returned in the first Non-Tater game, Haters of the Jedi. He played the clone trooper Slick. Although Spider did better then the last game, he was involved in a scheme by the original host, DarthPotato77 (Boba Fett). Tater's fellow scum, CadBaneKiller (Darth Maul) and Boomer (Sev). sacrificed themselves to make Tater look loyal by latting him lead the vote against them. They also made it look like a conversion by repeating Spider-Wolffe's name to make it look like he was converted. Namialus, Ivar, and Kim, took the bait and voted off Spider. Hosting As no one was currently ready to host after Haters of the Jedi, Spider-Wolffe decided to host the Fourth Ambush Games. He named it "The Sith Temple Game" after the very first one, called "The Jedi Temple Game" It was a role-reversal of that game, Sidious being the host, Sith being good, and Jedi being the traitors. As there were only a few sith during the clone wars era, Spider also added past and future sith, as well as a few made up. The selected traitors were Namialus, LI, and CBK. On the first day, it was Gandalf vs Plagiues (Tater vs Nam). This was mainly because of their rivalry after the previos game. Spider took note of the in-game rivalry, and created a concept for a prequel. He gave and took away much to both teams to keep it balanced. This game is notable for having the longest conclusion. (Nearly 100 images!) The Wiki After the game, Spider came up with an idea for a wiki. He came up with the name we all use today "The Ambush Games" The wiki can be found at http://theambushgames.wikia.com/ Because he was working on this, he has to miss Ivar's game. Return After the basic wiki was made, Spider returned to the games for The Sixth Games. This was his first played game since the third games. Soider chose ARC Captain Hammer, who turned out to be the main character of the game. Spider's character carried out executions, which kinda made Spider feel bad. This was Spider's first win on an Ambush Game. With the help of PindaZwerver (Fox), Spider realized Ivar (Load) was the traitor. The two had Load killed with the help of SithKillagal99 (Beserker) Spider played once again in the next game. He was once again, Darth Sidious. He was kinda clueless for the game, but he was betrayed once again by DarthPotato77 (CURSE YOU POTATO!!!! :p) He was finally on the scum team in the eighth game. He played as an R7 droid. With experienced scum Potato and Pinda, Spider was able to decieve Nam using his abilities as a janitor, and all three scum survived the game. Due to Spider not playing a loyal for along time, he became less and less of an effective player. Spider did not play the ninth game due to being busy with school work. He was the scum leader in the tenth games. Unfortunately for Spider, none of his three scum allies were active in the game until it was too late and Spider was killed by DarthPotato77. Spider hosted the 11th Games, The War on Middle-Earth. He reprised his role as ARC Captain Hammer in The Tale of Omega and was killed for accusing Volviff Monn. He played as a scum in The Rising Menace and committed suicide. He was a scum in Stranded and actually won. He was an important Loyal in Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire and became a confirmed loyal. But since the protector didn't feel like protecting a confirmed loyal, Spider lost again. More Games In the summer, Spider made a series called Star Wars: Resolute that went on the official Star Wars canon. He lost ROTJK for plain bad luck of having no knowledgable scum on his team. Spider hosted his third game, Servants of Destruction, which was hosted mush different than any prior games. He impersonated the inspector in TNNN, and won as a scum. And he lost the birthday game for some reason. Soon after, he hosted A Common Enemy. He doesn't know why he was voted off in The Nami. He won Haters IV and TOOO. After this, he made a series that would tie into his games called The Desperate Quest. Recent Spider took a break from the games for marching band, but was still quite busy with making his series. He came back and almost won The Nami II, but didn't. He hosted The Blade of Darth Revan and concluded his series with a game called called Epitaph. He played most games for 2014. He hosted a one-offf non serious game called The Side of the Angels. NOW Rule of the Kestrels is coming. Watch it biatch. Sipider's eighth game will be the first in a planned series. It will be called Traitors of Esiador. Trivia -Spider likes being a scum much more than being a loyal -Spider is the one of youngest hosts, being born on March 5, 1999 -Spider's favorite Game is Guardians of the Republic, as it has in his opinion, a greatt story and was his first win. -Spider plays trombone in his school band. (You can see him in the picture with the trombone and weird beard).